The invention relates to a method for the determination of the 3D coordinates of an object and to an apparatus for the carrying out of such a method.
Optical 3D measuring methods for the determination of the 3D coordinates of an object are already known. In this connection, the methods of active, pictorial triangulation are much superior to other measuring methods with respect to data quality and measuring speed. In the methods of active, pictorial triangulation, the object to be measured is illuminated using one or more fringe patterns and is observed using one or more cameras, in particular digital area scan cameras, at one or more specific angles for the projection of the fringe pattern. Fringe patterns of different direction, frequency (fringe spacing, period) and/or amplitude development can be used.
The calculation of the 3D coordinates (3D data) of the measured object usually takes place in an evaluation computer via the evaluation of the fringe images detected by the camera or cameras. In this context the gray code method, the phase shift method, the multi wavelength method or another method or a combination of these methods are used.
In known solutions, the fringe patterns or other patterns to be projected are applied to a glass slide. The modification of the pattern during the measuring procedure takes place via a rotation and/or displacement of the slide carrier in the beam path of the projector. This results in a relatively long measuring time which is caused by the necessary highly precise displacement and/or rotation of the glass slide and by the time of the image data taking and the image transfer to the evaluation computer.